Sugarcoated lies
by Bunniix3
Summary: /Because someone forget to give her a head ups that everything change/


**_Author's note: _****_ So...This is my new story ^_^ .I had a writer block when i was on my facebook account when i saw my "muse" Well,with that said...ENJOYY!_**

**_Sugarcoated lies_**

**/Because someone forget to give her a head ups that everything change/**

* * *

**Welcome to Facespace: Log in_Sign up**

**email:Inourface**

**Password:********

_ (-Loading-)_

**Please re-enter your password: **"Fucking caps lock"

**Email:Inourface**

**password:********

**Newsfeed:**

**Status update:_ Inbox me your address,I'm going Christmas caroling while I'm sauced :') lmfao_**

**Naruto uzumaki,Shikamaru Naru and 50 others likes this**

**Naruto uzumaki at 1:05_: Wanna come to my house?_**

**_(Ino yamanaka likes this)_**

**Shikamaru Naru at 1:07 :_ Troublesome_**

**Ino yamanaka at 1:08: _I know you wanna be my cuddle buddy :-*_**

* * *

"Sweetie,sit down .We need to talk" A lady said, a small smile on her face as she looked at her daughter.

"Uh.. last time we "talk",it was to say you were getting a divorce." Sakura Haruno said as she sat down on a big red couch adorned by pillows.

"Yeah,But this is totally different.I been noticing that you been kind of down and I was thinking when-"Rika was cut off by her daughter who laughed slightly and said "thinking,ne?Wow this must be bad"

"No it actually pretty good dear now if you-" She was once again cut off by her daughter "Oh! did you get me a car?I want a pretty red-"Sakura was cut off by her mother.

"No...We going to Konoha for christmas...surprise!" The mother said and she was cut off by her daughter screaming "WHATTTT!"

_(It been three years since she last saw them,she talked to everyone from time to time...but she lost contact with **him)**_

* * *

**Welcome to Facespace:Log in_Sign up**

**Email:Sweetaddiction**

**password:*********

**Newsfeed:**

**Messages:250**

**Events:50**

**friend requests:1,527**

**Status update: Facespace break is prepared for my notification :-]**

**Ino yamanaka ,Tenten, and 125 peoples likes this**

**View previous comments:**

**Ino yamanaka at 4:55:_Finally went ghost for a while :/_**

**Sakura Haruno at 4:56:_Ghost?For shizz...Anyway...Topic change xD I so excited but I can't tell you why (mouth sealed)_**

**Tenten at 4:58: _Saks,I miss you _**

_**(Sakura Ha**__**runo likes this)**_

**Ino yamanaka at 4:59: *dislike* Where the dislike button when you fricking need it(repeatedly bangs keyboard)**

**Sakura at 4:59:_ Pigggggg! If there was a dislike button,you would abuse it.I miss you too Tenny x3_**

**_(Tenten likes this)_**

**Status update:_ Eating Ramen with the teme _Sasuke Uchiha xD**

**Sakura Haruno,Ino Yamanaka ,Hinata Hyuga and 50 peoples like this**

**Naruto uzumaki at 5:15:_SAKURAAAAA!_**

_**(Sakura Haruno likes this)**_

**Sasuke Uchiha:_Dobe, shut up_**

**Sakura Haruno :_Hello _=]**

**Sasuke Uchiha: _Hn_**

* * *

_8 years old:_

_"What wrong?"_

_"Nothing sasucakes"_

_"Why are you crying"_

_"I not cry-"_

_"Don't says it bad to lie"_

_"I not lying"_

_-raise eyebrow-_

_"Fineee...those...those girls said you were only my friend because you feel sad for me?"_

_"...hn"_

_"oh..ok...i got to -"_

_"I your friend because I .."_

_"Thank you sasucakes"_

_"Hn..."_

_"Want to play with me?"_

_"Hn"_

_"I** promise** I'll always be your friend no matter what and I never** leave **you"_

_"Hn...Let go saks."_

_"Stop hning me ...It ...even if i have to run away ,I won't **leave** you."_

s_"Saks...stop being so annoying"_

_"I not have to **promise** too."_

_"..I** promise**...Can we go now?"_

_"Fine...jerkk but I am serious..."

* * *

_

**Kiba ****Inuzuka **to Sakura Haruno: Wassgud?You have aim?

**Tenten and 10 people like this.**

**Sakura haruno at 6:17:_ Wth is aim?_**

**Kiba ****Inuzuka **at 6:19: _lol,you don't know wat aim?_

**Sakura Haruno 1 6:18: _No, and I don't speak English well either ._**

_**(Tenten likes this)**_

**Tenten at 6:19:_LMFAOOOOOO_**

**Sakura Haruno at 6:19_ : ^lmfao Ily Tenny _**

_**(Tenten likes this)**_

**Kiba ****Inuzuka **at 6:20: Y u lying?

**Sakura Haruno at 6:20:Im not lying, Im just being illiterate.**

**Kiba Inuzuka at 6:21:_ I know you do cuz my friend has your aim _**

**Sakura Haruno at 6:22: Which friend?**

**Sakura Haruno:_ lmfao, EPIC FAIL, I was tight -.- _(-Insert photo of above conversation-)**

**25 people likes this.**

**Status update: _Bored -.- like this and i rate you _**

**105 people likes this.**

**Sakura Haruno at 7:10:**_ **OMG WAAAAAAAAAAAIT ! i give up -_-**_

**Tenten at 7:12 **_**lmao they went in  
**_

******Sakura Haruno at 7:13: 2 MINUTES 23 LIKES ? SLOW FOR YA HOES :[**  


_**(Tenten likes this)**_

**********Sakura Haruno at 7:13**_******: **STOP LIKING :O_

**Tenten at 7:14: D****_o half; who eva gets one iz lucky_**

******************Sakura Haruno at 7:14:**_stop liking it im not gonna do it :o_

_**(Tenten likes this)**_

"Sweetie,remember you have to have your bags pack before the weekend." Rika said ,passing by her daughter room with the laundry.

"Pssh,My bags Been packed" Sakura said as she sign off from Facespace and turn on the music to change her clothes until pajamas when she realized she pack her whole clothes.

"Fuck my life" Sakura mumbled in which she got a dirty look in return. Rika smiled and went downstairs.

"Guess to time to unpack and then repack." Sakura mumbled , grabbing a suitcase.

So if you're too school for cool,  
And you're treated like a fool,  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,  
Party on our own 


End file.
